daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eihime Miku
Eihime Miku (愛姫 美空) is a High School 2nd year who attends Daybreak Academy. She's a cute idol, serving as the muse of Cloud Nine, a member of the notorious 2Skies, and the current Top Idol. Bio Appearance Miku has somewhat pale skin with compliments such as long-wavy black hair that is put into pigtails, as well as sapphire eyes. She dresses very feminine. Personality People refer to her as sweet, elegant, and very wise. She always tries to make conversations very comfortable, in spite of her status in the idol world. In addition, it's not uncommon for her to give admirable, yet vague advice. At times, Miku can act very awkward due to her surprising lack of social skills. She's very passionate about her "job", whereas her "hime" personality kicks in. Not defined by her clothing or makeup, individuals look up to her positive attitude and morals. Background Relationships * [[Hiruma Shieru|'Hiruma Shieru']] - Considers her as her best friend. Together, they are the face of Daybreak Academy. Idol Activities Courses * Aurora Singing * Lustrous Designing * Flare Music Aura Overlooking the turquoise glow outlining her body from time to time, Miku is flattered by the numerous jewels and small, faint tiaras within a lavender tint (unless she glows turquoise, as then the spray would also be turquoise). Falling from the sky are waxen feathers, while flowers - noted as lilies - are swaying around her. Skills Miku's skills are quite remarkable, yet she continues to hone them until feeling somewhat satisfied - which is almost never. Her most notable skill that she's exceptional at is singing, having quite a range whilst putting great emotion in her performances. However, nowadays it becomes harder to not strain her voice; even if she were to sing in a comfortable register. Dancing has never been her forte, but Miku is at least decent. She's able to memorize movements quickly, yet they may not be as sharp as another's. Modeling was easy to pick up, for her charisma and ability to walk straight captured the press. Miku has also began sketching and stitching her own designs for Cloud Nine. She has only taken interest in the piano, viola and guitar. Every now and then she'll pick up her guitar and strum a piece of music. She's also not very interested in Acting. Sure, she'll appear in dramas here and there, but nothing that's too overwhelming in her schedule. Variety Shows can be upsetting, as well. It really depends on the Hosts and how comfortable they keep her. Coords Songs Etymology Eihime is written as 愛姫. 愛 means love, affectionate, or favorite, whereas 姫 simply means princess. Together, her surname can be interpreted as loving/affectionate princess, or it can be considered as favorite princess likely a reference to being top idol. Miku, her given name, is written as 美空. 美 means beautiful and 空 means sky. If you put both together, you get beautiful sky. Her full name could be seen as loving/affectionate/favorite princess of the beautiful sky. Trivia * Her Zodiac is Cancer. * She's able to "read people" or sense something's wrong (feelings, inner conflicts, etc.) * She skipped a grade in Elementary. Category:Characters Category:Cute Idols Category:Idols Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Eihime Miku Category:2Skies Category:High School Category:Cloud Nine